


Banana Drama

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in a diner.<br/>Who would have thought a banana could be so traumatic.<br/>Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Drama

She was slim, blonde and pretty; and she had a banana.

She was also alone, sitting across the diner, and it didn’t take Dean long to look up and notice her. Within minutes, he was mesmerised by her; and her banana.

Fully aware of her admiring audience, she carefully peeled it, taking her time, savouring the experience. Her nimble fingertips worked with exquisite slowness and she gradually worked the skin down, exposing the creamy fruit within.

Dean groaned softly under his breath as she slowly lifted it to her mouth, smiling a predatory smile as her cherry red lips closed around its tip. 

Her intense blue eyes never left his slack-jawed gape as her tongue peeked out from between those lips and ghosted softly over the length of the banana’s sweet flesh; first down one side, lapping and teasing, then all the way up the other side. 

All the while Dean continued to watch, in incoherent fascination, totally unaware of the bead of drool that hung off his bottom lip.

She winked naughtily as she lifted the banana to her mouth again, circling the banana’s pointed head with the tip of her skilfully agile tongue .

Then she bit it in half.

Dean fell off his chair.

xxxxx

end


End file.
